Crypt Feelings
by fanficsrule2019
Summary: What if it was just Eddie and KT locked in the crypt during Season 3? Will some feelings be revealed? Another one shot for HOA One Shot Day! Please R and R! :)


Feelings in the Crypt

KT sighs and taps her foot nervously against the cold, hard cement floor of the crypt. "Is it bothering you that we're stuck in a crypt!? I'm really scared, cold, creeped out, regretful, mad at Patricia, Alfie, and Fabian for calling dibs on school before we could blink, mad at whoever for taking Harriet. Did I mention that I'm-"

Eddie smirks and puts his hand over KT's mouth. "It sounds like your mad at the world, KT." He laughs wrapping KT up in his warm leather jacket. "Relax. I'll protect you,. You can wear my jacket, and we'll only have to be here a few more hours. Then, we can smile, hug, and laugh as we rejoice since Robert woke up nice and on our side."

KT giggles and blushes when Eddie says that he'll protect her and that they'll hug. She's always had a crush on Eddie, but she's never told anyone. She's always been afraid. Afraid that Patricia would find out and get mad or that Amber will find out and ,make a Keddie scrapbook. KT shivers again. She's still freezing even though she's wearing Eddie's jacket. "I'm still freezing, Eddie. This crypt is so cold and mournful. It's kinda sad."

Eddie wraps his arm around KT's shoulders and pulls her closer to him. He's always had a crush on KT, so it feels good to have her body against his. "Chill, KT. I know it's cold and I know it's sad. I'm freezing and I'm kinda sad, too, but we'll make it. We'll be fine. We might have a mild case if hypothermia, but we'll most likely be fine."

KT takes Eddie's jacket. "Here, Eddie! It was a nice gesture and all, but I can't take your jacket if you're cold, too! That's mean and I'm not like that!"

Eddie smiles and puts his jacket on. He suddenly grabs KT's waist, pushes her against his chest, and zips the jacket over both of them. The jacket is kind of tight on him, so KT can feel Eddie's six pack through his shirt and Eddie can feel KT's bra through hers. They don't care, though. They kind of like it. It kind of feels like home to them since they've been this close, even closer, before.

KT blushes furiously, and she's really grateful that Eddie can't see her face. She feels Eddie wrap his arms around her waist slowly, almost as if he was asking her for permission. She puts her hands on his and pulls his arms all the way around. She starts to pull her hands away, but Eddie intertwines their fingers before her hand. She's not complaining or anything, though.

Eddie sigh with contentment and pulls KT closer, if that's even possible, to him. He's glad that he broke up with Patricia earlier or this would probably considered cheating! "KT, can I tell you something? It's really important, and I need to let it out."

KT nods and squeezes Eddie's newly warmed hands. "Of course, Eddie! You can tell me anything! I'll listen and I won't judge."

Eddie smiles and decides to say it now, while they're alone, technically not since Robert's there, and while he has the courage. "KT, I've had a crush on you ever since I knocked you down when you were moving your stuff in. I'm sorry about that, by the way. It's only grown stronger ever since. I even broke up with Patricia this morning, so I could tell you."

KT smiles, and actually tears up. "I have a crush on you, too, Eddie! It started when you needed help with writing that letter from a girl's perspective. When you grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the empty classroom, it felt like I was being electrocuted. I've been secretly crushing on you ever since."

Eddie's worried expression is immediately replaced by a huge grin and tries to unzip his jacket. He finally succeeds and he smashes his lips against KT's. He feels her kiss back and smiles, which makes her smile back. He finally gets the courage to lick her bottom lip when he hears the crypt door unlock.

Eddie and KT quickly pull away, trying to straighten their disheveled hair and clothes with a dark red blush covering their faces. They smile nervously as Patricia, Alfie, and Fabian walk in with the bracelet. "Hey, guys!" they nervously exclaim in unison.

LINEBREAK

After the failed attempt to wake Robert up, Patricia, Alfie, and Fabian start to put Robert in the elevator. "Are you guys coming?" Alfie asks while holding the elevator door open with the wheelbarrow holding Robert.

Eddie waves a dismissive hand. "Go ahead, guys. KT and I are going to check the secret tunnel out to see if it'll open from in here. We propped the door open, so we can get out. We'll see you later at the house and tell you the news."

Alfie nods and gives them a flash of his signature goofy grin before walking into the elevator with the wheelbarrow.

KT turns to Eddie and smirks while crossing her arms over her chest. "We're not really checking the secret tunnel. Are we?"

Eddie shakes his head and pins KT against the wall. "How'd you guess, KT?"

KT laughs and puts her hand on Eddie's chest. "I know how you act, Osirian. I could see right through that."

Eddie smiles and kisses KT before pulling away and smiling cheekily. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

KT kisses Eddie in reply and mumbles "Yes." against his lips. They both smile. KT and Eddie love crypt feelings.

**Hey, guys! I hoped you liked this Keddie one shot! It's kind of another one HOA One Shot Day! Please review, favorite, and follow! I love you! :)**

**~fanficsrule2019**


End file.
